


Darkness Will Come

by Arrows_of_Thorndragon



Series: Of Light and Darkness [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, Nanda Parbat, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Angst, POV Felicity Smoak, arrow 3x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrows_of_Thorndragon/pseuds/Arrows_of_Thorndragon
Summary: Missing scene of Felicity and Oliver after their shared moment at Nanda Parbat. Felicity reflects on their moments together.





	

She could see it. 

The murky, charcoal gray and black fingers of a storm cloud crept over the steady gleam of the moon. They came first with silent ease and then all at once, unannounced and uninviting. A brilliant white that shone with a heavenly glow slowly wavered in and out before dying, leaving the stone cavern bathed in a heavy blanket of darkness. Once a silhouette of a jagged mountain landscape was now an unknown creature of the night, ready to play with its unsuspecting prey.  
The flash of light and crack of lightning split the weighted silence. The rain came down and the resonating rumble of thunder followed. 

Nanda Parbat. 

She couldn't believe that she was actually here in the very heart of the myth that shrouded this sinful, godless city. Okay, well, not technically. More like on the ledge of a balcony in the furthest room of the outcropping portion of the bedchamber wing. Which she wasn't sure why again she was leaning on as she was not too fond of heights.

Oh, right. Thea, Ra's, the League of Assassins.... Oliver. Felicity took a deep breath in, basking in the precious moments that she recently shared with him. 

Felicity sighed with a heavy heart. She knew. She understood the price that would have to be paid in return for their visit to the League of Assassins. But that didn't mean she wouldn't fight tooth and nail in order to prevent it. Felicity realized what this would cost her. And not only her but the people that Oliver cared about like Diggle, Laurel, the city and especially Thea.  
Hearing rustling silken sheets coming from behind, she turned her head to the bed surrounded by the soft glow of candlelight. Oliver was sprawled out face inwards with his arm splayed over her empty pillow as if he recognized her absence even in his sleep. 

As she silently maneuvered her way over to the bed, her heart warmed with love and happiness as she could see a small smile played at the edges of his lips from the slight upturn of the corners of his mouth. Peace and contentment radiated from his face. It was a beautiful sight that she wished she could watch forever. Felicity had discovered through the course of their steadily growing relationship through conversations that he was haunted by nightmares from his five years away. Almost every night he was woken up by his dreams and the most rest he had ever gotten was four hours of sleep. If she could capture this night and give it to him to experience every night, she would. He deserved to have some happiness in his life.

Felicity carefully and gently sat down on the edge of the bed in order not to wake him but Oliver was too sound asleep to notice. She lifted her hand up to his head and softly caressed his forehead with the back of her fingertips. With a mind of their own, her fingers moved down the right side of his face and cupped his cheek. As she gazed down on Oliver, the shadows from the storm clouds outside slithered up his body deliberately taking over. Felicity saw them in the corner of her eye and the hand cupping his cheek clenched slightly as if to hold on to him before the darkness could sink its claws into him and rip him from her grasp. They crawled forward etching themselves into the hollows of his face. The shadows settled in all the hidden places where only Oliver could reach and exorcise. The deadly night shrouded him with the garments of a demon's heir. 

She could see it. 

The sharp, cold crack of lightning ripped through the night and filled her eardrums with an icy ring. Outside, rain pummeled the stone face of the fortress with no hint of a ceasefire. 

She could hear it. 

Thunderous booms resonated around the room without warning and left a biting chill lingering deep in her bones. 

She could feel it.

Darkness was coming. 

And she wasn't ready. She wouldn't ever be ready.


End file.
